Catherine Rogers
Sky Admiral Catherine Rogers commands the Alliance gunship Skyfire after the apparent demise of Sky Captain Swayze. She grew up in Southshore and Hates the Horde for many reasons, partly because of the destruction of her hometown. In Mists of Pandaria After the disappearance of the White Pawn near a mist shrouded land, King Varian Wrynn sent The Skyfire and a group of SI:7 agents to secure the new land and the White Pawn. After getting through the mist, The Skyfire and it's crew found themself at the Garrosh'ar Point where they had battle with the Horde. In this battle the Alliance proved to be stronger, they destroyed the Horde fortress and created an alliance with the residents of Paw'don Village. Afterwards the SI:7 agents saved Admiral Taylor and acquainted with the friendly Pearlfin Jinyu, Sky Admiral Rogers ordered the SI:7 agents and Taylor to ensure Pandaria while she take back the Skyfire to provide protection for the approaching Seventh Fleet, which arrives within two months. After the arrival of the Seventh Fleet and the construction of Lion's Landing on Krasarang Wilds Rogers lead the Alliance strike force against Domination Point and Zan'Vess. She was also present during the in Shrine of Seven Stars summit, where the Alliance dignitaries and allies discuss the pros and cons of using Sha power. She proposed to study the Sha and weaponize it against the Horde as no doubt the Horde are planning on doing the same thing. It was ultimately voted to ban its use. In Legion Quests Jade Forest * * * * * * Landfall * * * Quotes Mists of Pandaria quotes ;Greeting *What's the situation? *This is the most powerful ship in the fleet. *Victory in battle is the only path to peace. ;Farewell *Do your duty, soldier. *For the Alliance! *Show them what we're made of. ;Aboard the Skyfire :The Skyfire has had a complete overhaul since our encounter with Deathwing! We now carry a full complement of both fixed-wing and gyro aircraft as well as a battery of 18-inch smoothbore shore bombardment cannons. :The Horde won't be able to hide from her reach. Not on land, not at sea, not in the air. : :I grew up in Southshore. My parents are buried there - what's left of them. ;During : :Men, you've trained for this. You're among the elite. You are Skyfire men! This is the ship that took down Deathwing. You think some raggedy little Horde outpost stands a chance against the pride of the Alliance fleet? NO! Those green dirtbags down there plagued your homes in Southshore, laid siege to your children in Redridge, and massacred every man, woman and child in Theramore. It. Is. PAYBACK TIME! ;Paw'don Village :These pandaren seem like good people. :They're reluctant to get embroiled in our war, but after a few weeks of dealing with the Horde, I have no doubt they'll all come around to our side. Legion quotes Media Videos ;Battle at Garrosh'ar Point - Intro External links Category:Humans Category:Jade Forest NPCs Category:Krasarang Wild NPCs Category:Stormwind City NPCs